


Bad Movies

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty and Delia stay up late watching some of Madison's movies and make fun of her acting and wonder where she is now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Movies

"My God, she's the worst actress I've ever seen." Cordelia stated, grabbing the popcorn bowl and giving it to Misty.

"Yeah, she sucks!" the swamp witch answered with a laugh. "This is even worse than _Sharknado_."

" _Sharknado_?"

"Yeah. It's about a waterspout that lifts sharks out of the ocean and deposits them in LA. The girls asked to rent it some time ago, but ya didn't want to."

"Oh, God, I thought that was a joke that they were trying to play on me... A movie about sharks in tornados? That really exists?"

"Yeah!"

"Hitchcock must be turning in his grave."

Misty laughed.

"You know what? Madison may have returned to her famous actress life, but I ain't gonna envy her."

"Where do you think she is now?" Cordelia asked. She couldn't help but be worried about Madison, even though the girl always got her on her nerves.

"She'll be fine."

"Yeah, but she's a conflictive girl, and I'm afraid something could happen to the people around her."

“Cordelia, I love when ya get motherly with the girls, but ya need to relax.”

“But what if she loses control of her powers? She could kill someone!”

“Nah, that bitch is very good, she will roast someone only if she wants to.”

“That's not helping, Misty.”

“Maybe this does.” the swamp witch said, leaning to kiss her softly on the lips, carresing the womans cheek with her hand. “Did it work?” she asked, pulling apart.

“Uh, I’m not quite relaxed.”

“Then I’ll try again.” the swamp witch said before kissing her lover again.


End file.
